The New Winter Guardian
by SlothLover0102
Summary: Jack flies to the North Pole after the Northern Lights appear. What will be waiting for him there? I know this idea might be cliche but I had fun writing this. Jelsa ONESHOT


Jack's POV

I'm flying through the air, bringing snow to Paris at the moment. It has been one year since we defeated Pitch, and by we I mean the Guardians. It is amazing, I finally feel like I belong somewhere. I was lost for so long, and I finally have a family again. And not only a family, but also I have believers. I know the Guardians think that Jaime was my first believer, but that is because it is what I told them. Sometimes it's just too painful to talk about her.

Saying I miss her would be an understatement. People say time mends a broken heart, but damn they are wrong. Every single time I close my eyes, I see her. She is always laughing and smiling in my head. God do I miss her smile. Her teeth were as white as freshly fallen snow, as Tooth would say, and I can still remember her eyes when I would come to see her. They would light up and sparkle as the shimmering oceans would on a sunny day. And in my dreams, I wake up next to her and she is always sleeping. Her body pressed up against mine, and the wavy locks of her platinum blonde hair are splayed out next to her on the pillow. Her chest slowly moves up and down and I just stay there, for what seems like forever. Gazing at her, trying to drink up every second I get to be with her. Then, after eternity, she slowly awakens and greets me like she always used to do.

"Good morning my love," Her melodious voice says and then she places her hands to the sides of my face and lightly kiss my lips. And I hold onto her as tight as I can, only to wake up a second later. I end up crying my eyes out every morning, for life without her is a nightmare. Throughout the day I try to remember the way her skin felt when it was up against mine. Try to remember how her lips tasted and felt when she would kiss me. Try to remember how the butterflies would fly around in my stomach whenever I saw her beautiful figure walk through a doorway. But now the butterflies lay dormant, and only when the moon rises can I look forward to seeing her again. For only in my dreams can I remember every single detail about her and replay every single moment I have ever spent with her. I try not to let it get to me, but it is almost impossible as the horrid cycle continues endlessly. I continue to fly, about to move on from Paris, until I see the northern lights lighting up the sky, North's signal. I switch directions and fly as fast as I can to his workshop, with the wind whipping beside me, hoping that nothing is wrong.

Normal POV

When Jack gets there he flies in through the window and lands softly onto the ground while Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy greet him with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys! What's up? What's with the lights?" He asks them as he nonchalantly twirls his staff in a circle.

"We got a new guardian," Bunny says. Jack's head snaps up in surprise and Bunny is about to continue when Tooth interrupts him.

"And it's a girl! I have always wanted a girl to join the guardians!" She squeals as she jumps up and down.

"Wow! You are excited, so where she?" Jack asks, pretty intrigued by who this new girl could be.

"She is in North's office right now. But guess what Jack? She has the same powers as you!" Tooth says but as soon as those words fly out of her mouth he freezes. _No, it couldn't be her. She died. She died a long time ago. But can't Manny bring people back from death? No, it probably isn't her. But, what if it is?_ His thoughts go to scrambles and his knees turn to jelly.

"What is her name?" He asks, trying to keep his voice steady. Tooth and Bunny don't hear the sadness in his voice but Sandy does. And soon Sandy's happy expression changes to a concerned one.

"Well, she can introduce herself," Bunny says and points at North's office door, which seems to open as soon as Bunny says this. Jack turns around and he feels his heart stop. Well, it would have if it could beat in the first place. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He just couldn't believe it. But it was really her. He didn't think he would ever see her again, but she is here now. And she is just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Elsa," He whispers, still in disbelief, as their eyes lock onto each other. There is a large smile on her face and Jack could swear the room became a little brighter just by that act. Then he snaps himself out of his daze, and breaks into a sprint, as did she. They both run right into each other's arms, where they truly belong. Tears stream down both of their faces as they clutch onto each other for dear life. He refuses to let go of her, in fear this was all a dream and she would again be gone when he woke up. He holds her in his arms a moment longer until he steps back. He continues to take her face in his hands and stares into those stunning blue irises that he missed so much all of these years. Then, not being able to help himself, he smashes his lips onto hers, and she kisses him back. And again he feels those butterflies in his stomach that he hadn't felt in so long. God, did he miss those butterflies. They both kiss each other with so much passion and so much love that it beat all of their other kisses in the past by a long run. Then Bunnymund, who cleared his throat to get their attention, interrupts their moment.

"So I see you two have already met. Care to explain?" Bunny asks and the rest of the Guardians nod, equally confused at the situation. But Jack's eyes never leave hers, and his arms stay wrapped around her, as he answers with a bright twinkle in his eyes and the largest, most genuine smile the Guardians have ever seen him wear.

"Guys, may I present to you, Elsa. Former queen of Arrendelle, the love of my eternal life, and last but certainly not least, my wife."


End file.
